1. Technical Field
Various embodiments may generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit device and a method of operating the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor integrated circuit device including a leakage current sensing unit and a method of operating the same.
2. Related Art
With the rapid development of mobile and digital information communication as well as consumer-electronic industries, studies have shown that existing electronic charge-controlled devices have encountered limitations. Thus, there is a need to develop new functional memory devices apart from the existing electronic charge-controlled devices. In particular, next-generation memory devices with large capacity, ultra-high speed, and ultra-low power need to be developed to satisfy the demands on large capacity memories in main information apparatuses.
Currently, next-generation memory devices employ variable resistive memory devices using a resistive material as a memory medium. Typical examples of the variable resistive memory device are phase-change random access memories (PCRAMs), resistive RAMs (ReRAMs), and magneto-resistive RAMs (MRAMs).
The variable resistive memory devices may include memory cells. The memory cells may be configured of a switching device and a resistive device, and store data “0” or “1” according to a set/reset state of the resistive device.
Due to various factors, leakage currents may occur in the variable resistive memory devices. For example, the leakage current may occur in the fabrication of high integrated switching devices or in the formation of various thin films.
Such leakage currents may cause set/reset determination errors in the resistive memory devices.